Everything you wanted to know about Ron
by Pug de Crydee
Summary: (fic en français) Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur Ron Weasley sans jamais avoir osez le demander. Ron fait le point sur sa vie sentimentale ....
1. Default Chapter

Ma fic parle du couple qui selon moi est le plus probable dans HP, ce qui ne veut pas dire que mon histoire se finira avec la formation d'un couple Ron/Hermione.

En fait c'est vu au traverss du journal de ron parce que je trouve que même si JK le fait vraiment passé pour un con il est quand même assez intéressant et marrant

Bon je pense que je vais vous laissez lire et n'hésité pas a me faire part de ce que vous en pensez (y'a un bouton en bas a gauche exprès pour ça)

Disclamer: Tout le magnifique univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne suis qu'un petit profiteur

* * *

_Le 3 juillet_

_Je crois que je vais commencer ce journal par la raison de son existence,_

_ C'est vrai que si par le plus grand des hasard quelqu'un le lisait et si ce quelqu'un me connaissait il trouverait peut être bizarre que moi Ronald Weasley, je tienne un journal ou même, pour un certain lecteur qui a toutes les chances de me voler ce journal que je sache écrire des phrase de plus de 3 mots._

_ Mais passons J'ai décider de tenir ce journal car ma vie ne me parait pas claire (ou parfois trop clair) je me sens souvent gâté et privé a la fois, gâté car tout d'abord j'ai la chance d'être ce que d'innombrable moldus rêve c'est-à-dire d'être un sorcier (enfin c'est ce que Mione et Harry me disent parfois), ma famille est très aimante et soudée, enfin pour la plupart._

_Par ailleurs, je « possède » des amis formidables, enfin deux amis formidable mais c'est précisément la que le bat blesse commençons par ma famille, bien que les Weasley soit une des famille de sorcier les plus vielles , elle ne dispose d'aucun des avantages qui vont habituellement de pair avec une telle lignée principalement la richesse ou même l'aisance , c'est contradictoire mais ma pauvreté me rend cupide, enfin bon sûrement moins qu'un Malefoy (enfin j'espère)._

_ Mes amis aussi sont formidable et Harry et moi sommes très proches, mais face a l'adversité qu'il doit affronter je suis largement dépasser et mon aide me semble bien trop limité en rapport avec celle qu'il mérite et mon amitié avec lui contribue fortement à la dangerosité de ma vie, mais de toute façon il parait qu'Il n'aime pas beaucoup les Weasley._

_ Mais le problème le plus important de ma vie, ou du moins celui qui me semble le plus important concerne bien sur mon autre «amie», Mione (même sur papier je rechigne a l'appeler Hermione : ses parents devait lui en vouloir a mon avis) c'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a poussé a cette introspection graphique :_

« Ron, je sais que tu ne veut pas parler de ce qui te tracasse avec Harry, mais tu pourrais peut être écrire un journal intime : ma mère dit que c'est très bénéfique de coucher ses pensées sur papier »

_(Depuis quand les dentistes moldus se prennent pour des legimences ?)_

_ N'empêche qu'elle a même pas envisager que je veuille lui en parler elle a du se dire que je ne le voudrais pas, elle aurait eu raison mais bon elle aurait quand même du me le proposer . Enfin ces disputes continuelles ne sont en fait que ma perpétuelle quête de défaut chez Hermione Granger (je me venge en écrivant sont prénom en entier) afin que je puisse enfin me dire que ce n'est pas la femme idéale car le problème est diaboliquement simple, moi Ron Weasley j'aime ma meilleur amie, ce que je trouve être d'une banalité aromantique à l'extrême, enfin la différence c'est que chez moi c'est a sens unique vous me direz ah la la c'est beau comment l'amour le rend aveugle, mais non ma cécité n'est pas encore prononcé et j'ai eu tout le temps d'essayer d'analysé son comportement envers moi, en fait je passe la plus grande partie de mon temps à cette activité, mais allons a l'essentiel :_

_Qu'est ce que je pourrais dire pour que vous comprenez bien ? C'est pas vraiment le genre de choses facile à raconter, enfin prenons par exemple la façon qu'elle a de me crier dessus et de me critiquer tout le temps, vous me direz que moi je fais la même chose, mais ce n'est pas pareil moi je suis un … (je suis pas tant que ça macho quand même) enfin non, mais ce que je veux dire (enfin écrire) c'est que moi j'ai une raison de la critiquer, c'est pour mon bien mais elle, elle semble réellement penser ce qu'elle dit et ne se prive pas pour sortir la phrase qui fait mal et qui fait encore plus mal parce que c'est elle qui le dit, je pense qu'il doit m'arriver de lui tenir des propos dur mais pas aussi blessant qu'elle …._

_Vous voyez elle ne m'aime pas…._

_Ou encore autre exemple encore plus frappant : c'est la manière dont elle me traite ou plutôt ce qu'elle pense de moi je suis et je resterais toujours a ces yeux , et dans le meilleur des cas, qu'un bon copain c'est vrai elle n'arrête pas de valorisé Harry et à chaque fois qu'elle le valorise, même si ce n'est pas explicite, elle me dénigre en prouvant au monde entier (qui le savait déjà) qu'il est bien meilleur que moi qu'il a tout pour plaire ect. Mais ce qui prouve le mieux qu'elle préfère Harry a moi c'est qu'elle a déjà eu l'occasion de choisir entre nous pendant notre quatrième année, lorsqu'une poussé de jalousie me submergea le soir d'Halloween même si notre brouille était de mon fait (du moins pour la plus grande partie), quand moi et Harry ne nous parlions plus, elle passait délibérément son temps avec **lui ** me laissant seul avec mes frères qui ne pensait qu'a me voir me réconcilier avec Harry pour avoir la paix , elle ne venait pratiquement jamais me voir et a chaque fois c'était pour me parler d'Harry :_

« Ron, ton attitude est indigne d'un ami tu lui tourne le dos au moment même où il a le plus besoin de toi »

_Et pas un mot pour savoir ce que j'en pensais moi de cette dispute et elle n'avait jamais même sous entendu le fait qu'Harry soit un tant soit peu fautif dans l'affaire et je pense que c'est a cause d'elle que je suis resté obstiné et que la dispute a durer tant, et même, lors de la réconciliation, pas un mot du genre je suis contente que tu revienne ou que tu sois de nouveau la non rien que :_

« Tu as enfin finis par céder au bout de tout ce temps, tu ne crois pas qu'à quatorze ans tu pourrais mûrir un peu ?»

_Ça m'avait littéralement scié elle avait rarement été aussi blessant et pire je savais qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tord voire tout a fait raison (Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a encore frapp !)_

_J'ai toujours cru que j'avais un talent naturel pour la réparti et la critique (surtout pour la critique) mais là encore elle me surclasse et je vais finir par en faire un véritable complexe : mes critique sont mesquines et totalement injustifiées, pendant longtemps j'ai considéré que son physique me permettrait de ne pas totalement succomber a son charme et ce fut ma principale riposte bien qu'elle fut intériorisé ne sortant que très rarement en sa présence car je pense je ne suis pas non plus très beau (je me définirai comme plutôt moche d'ailleurs)_

_Mais maintenant je ne vois pas comment j'ai pu la trouvé autrement que magnifique, depuis ce fameux jour de décembre où je la vis dans toute sa splendeur (un peu plus et je mourrais d'asphyxie ma respiration me semblait une considération tribale devant ce que j'avais devant les yeux et je crois que j'ai vraiment compris que je ne l'aurais jamais quand j'ai vu Krum la tirer pas le bras, j'avais bien faillis lui coller une droite a celui la et( aujourd'hui je me demande encore comment je m'étais retenu peut etre était ce en rapport avec les innombrables coup de coude de ma cavalière qui me donnèrent un bel hématome …._

_Mes piques concernait surtout son coté Miss-Je-Sais-Tout (d'ailleurs on ne devrait pas avoir le droit de me plagier) mais tout bien réfléchis même si son goût des études , qui est pour moi maladif car bien trop prononcé entraîne une formidable réussite dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend et je me surprend parfois (rarement tout de même) a le lui envier._

_Enfin bon je crois qu'il faudra bien que je me fasse une raison car bientôt elle trouvera quelqu'un, Harry peut être, je ne lui en voudrais même pas : c'est pas sa faute si je suis si inintéressant. …_

_Je viens de relire ce que je viens d'écrire, et oui je sais faire les deux même si c'est peut être une révélation pour le certain lecteur du début_

_; Et je me rend compte que je ne parle pratiquement que d'elle, il faut croire que c'est le centre de ma vie, faut vraiment que me fasse une raison._

_Dis moi journal t'aurais pas une idée par Hasard ? Parce que_ _c'est un peu pour ça que je t'ai acheté enfin il me reste toute ma vie pour en trouver une…._

__

* * *

Bon c'était un peu le prologue, logiquement il devrait se passer des trucs dans la suite

N'hésité pas a me laisser une petite review ça fait toujurs plaisir


	2. Le 4 juillet

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le temps que je met a uploader mais bon je suis parti 10 jours chez ma great mother donc j'ai pas pu trop écrire la bas mais sa ne m'empêche pas de vous remerciez pour vos reviews je pensais vraiment pas en avoir autant et j'espere vraiment que j'en aurais d'autre, donc pour flatter vos ego je vous répond :

**Izadora** : Merci pour ta review et je suis content que l'idée du journal te plaise, sa permet mieux rentrer dans le personnage enfin je trouve

**SNAPESEXSYMBOLE** : Merci du conseil c'est vrai qu'il était un peu dépressif le Ron mais bon c'est l'amour,tu verra que la il a repris goût a la vie

**Juriasuka** : T'a raison je crois que Ron est un perso intéressant aussi et le complexe d'infériorité est omniprésent chez lui

**Dobbie** : Merci pour ta review et je pense que je vais rester sur le journal même si y'aura peut etre des « scène en live » incorporées

**Piwi17 **:Tout d'abord je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je pars pour y tout le moi d'août donc je pourrais po faire la suite ti di suite je pense aussi que JK fait un peu trop passé Ron pour un con. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long env. 2000 mots contre 1500 j'y vais crescendo

**Larmes de pluie** : Content que sa te plaise et j'essaie de le rendre attachant autant que je peux

Ce chapitre est moins centré sur la relation Ron/Hermione pasque la vie continue et qu'elle est pas rose pour tout le monde

**Disclamer**: Tout l'univers d'HP appartient a JK Rowling, je ne suis qu'un petit profiteur

* * *

_Le 4 juillet_

_Comme je te l'ais sûrement déjà dit ou écrit, ces quelques jours de vacances furent très tranquilles, voire même trop tranquille. Bien sûr, la principale raison de cette tranquillité est l'absence de Fred et George, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le Terrier aussi calme…_

_Mais cela a donné l'impression d'être un havre de paix au beau milieu de la tempête … une tempête qui dure depuis l'attaque de Privet Drive qui, ironie de la chose ne venait pas de nos « véritables » ennemis , c'est que le sens du mot véritable est très ambigu dans cette phrase car jusqu'à l'attaque du ministère c'était bien le ministère lui-même qui était notre principal ennemi et qui « nous » (c'est que de dire nous est un peu exagéré, ou peut être est ce simplement légèrement prématuré va savoir) a obligé à agir dans l'ombre, enfin je pense que même avec le soutien du ministère la plupart des actions que nous (serait ce ma vocation ?) mènerons resterons sûrement clandestine, enfin d'après mon père._

_Quoi qu'il en soit la tranquillité de ces vacances s'est achevé ce matin (beaucoup trop tôt a mon goût) quand je fus réveiller par ma chère mère :_

« Réveille toi Ron ! Et fait tes valises, on part dans une heure »

_Demander notre destination était bien inutile car je savais bien où nous allions, par contre, un autre aspect de cette phrase retint trop tard mon attention car elle était déjà parti depuis longtemps : il me serait presque impossible de faire mes bagages en une heure. De toute façon cet argument aurait été rejeté par le conseil familial étant donné que c'était Mme Weasley qui le présidait et qui avait droit de veto… (en fait je crois que c'était l'unique membre)_

_Malgré mon empressement a faire ma malle j'eu besoin d'une demie heure supplémentaire et de l'aide de Ginny pour être enfin prêt (Vive la fraternité)_

_La réseau était désormais sûr, mais Dumbledore soupçonnait fortement le ministère de le surveiller étroitement, et avait donc choisis un autre mode de transport : la voix des airs (bien que je dois avouer que ce sont là mes propres conclusions et que ce raisonnement a probablement des failles, cela dit je n'en suis pas peu fier) et je me rendait compte que l'heure du réveil avait été plus que matinale car le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé, il aurait été légèrement dangereux de survoler l'Angleterre en plein jour même si j'avais déjà tenté cette expérience … (expérience qui avait d'ailleurs entraîné moult punitions et qui reste désormais comme un assez mauvais souvenir)_

_Après nous avoir longuement attendu le groupe que formaient notre famille, et les quelques membres de l'ordre présent s'élança dans la nuit._

_Autant j'adore voler (sinon je ferais pas de quidditch) mais voler en pleine nuit après de trop peu nombreuses heures de sommeil est quelque chose de très différent. De plus on avait jugé que petit déjeuner serait une perte de temps, ce qui est selon moi tout relatif car 1 heure de vol dans la « fraîcheur » de la nuit, le ventre vide qui plus est, est très peu plaisant…. Surtout si on considère le fait que mon ventre, ne voulant pas être lésé, ne cesse de rappeler sa famine à tout le reste de mon corps et même part quelques gargouillis sonores au monde entier…_

_Enfin bref : cette expérience de vol de nuit le ventre vide ne restera pas comme l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs...Bien qu'on me fit ensuite remarqué que je devrai bénir l'absence de Fol Œil qui dans sa paranoïa agressive, nous aurait fait tourner une heure de plus, je ne répondait pas a cette dernière remarque sûrement destiné a me faire arrêter de maugréer (quel humour corrosif "!) sur ce voyage et laisser les membres de l'ordre déjeuner tranquillement_

_Maintenant que j'y pense je pourrais peut être vous précisez l'identité de nos accompagnateurs, d'abord il y avait comme de bien entendu, mon père et ma mère, mais je crois l'avoir déjà précisez, il y avait aussi Mondungus que j'avais rarement vu aussi bien réveiller, mais étant donné que la plus grande partie de son « activité professionnel » est nocturne, il n'est pas si étonnant qu'il soit habitué aux nuits blanches, et c'était d'ailleurs le seul qui semblait en forme car les autres sorciers anonymes qui était de l'expédition semblait bien fatigu_

_Voila pour nos accompagnateur à Ginny et moi, mais le professeur Lupin (il veut que je l'appelle Remus mais de toute façon il est pas censé lire ce journal donc je l'appelle comme je veut ce sera donc, du moins pour l'instant, professeur Lupin) s'était joint au petit déjeuner improvisé, apparemment il ne dormait pas, pas étonnant si on considère sa condition (les loup garous ne dorment pas beaucoup en dehors des période de pleine lune comme quoi je sais retenir des informations quand elles sont importantes) et il ne cherchait pas à engagé la conversation chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, j'avais plutôt l'habitude qu'il dise bonjour a tout le monde et qu'il prenne le temps de discuter gentiment avec ses voisins, mais son humeur ne semblait pas vraiment le permettre et je ne pouvais pas réellement l'en blâmer…_

_Je me rend compte que j'ai oublier de précisé quelque chose qui est, d'après moi, très important. En effet l'année passé, et ce grâce a un charmant petit elfe de maison du nom de Kreatcher, le QG de l'ordre alors situé place grimmauld, l'ancienne maison des black était alors le QG rêvé mais après ce que je pourrais qualifié de trahison ,même si Mione ne serait sans doute pas d'accord avec moi, cet endroit n'était plus considéré comme sûr, et pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec cette opinion (bien que personne ne m'ait demandé mon avis sur la chose, comme souvent d'ailleurs)_

_Si l'ancien QG n'était plus sûr il fallait donc en trouver un nouveau (logique) mais le temps pressant l'ordre choisis comme solution temporaire de se rabattre sur l'ancien QG datant de la « première guerre ». Ce QG n'avait pratiquement rien à voir avec la demeure des Blacks._

_En fait si, ce manoir était aussi l'ancien fief d'une grande famille sang pur aujourd'hui disparu, mais qui avait été légué, dans la plus grande discrétion, au fondateur de l'ordre et ce bien avant la formation de l'ordre. Comme la plupart des manoir de famille sang pur le lieu était plutôt austère, mais contrairement aux autres ce manoir avait, à l'instar de tout les manoirs abandonnés beaucoup perdu de sa beauté passée, et des ailes entière du manoir était devenu inhabitable, néanmoins le reste du manoir était largement assez spacieux pour servir de quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix._

_Il avait aussi toutes les qualités requises pour cet office, c'était un lieu isolé et du fait de son non entretien, il était quasiment totalement masqué par la végétation et une forêt s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètre a la ronde, mais comme on est jamais trop prudent, Dumbledore avait réactivé le sortilège de Fidelitas, le lieu était déjà in cartable depuis plusieurs siècle. Bref on aurait dit le QG rêvé mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas l'avoir choisis dès l'année dernière ? Je n'ai malheureusement toujours pas de réponse à cette question qui me semble pourtant d'importance… Enfin j'imagine que quelqu'un s'est déjà posé la question, mais de toute façon, il y a forcément une raison ce qui veut dire que cet endroit est moins sûr ou moins pratique que l'ancienne maison des Blacks._

_Bon je suis en train de me dire que je deviens parano, et l'exemple de Fol Œil m'incite fortement à faire attention à justement ne pas le devenir, et prouve, du moins a mon avis, que la paranoïa est inefficace (il a quand même passé un an dans une malle)_

_Donc je vais arrêter la parano car je me sens déjà moins bien qu'il y a quelques minutes, ça ne sert sans doute a rien de se poser toutes ces questions…. De toute façon la meilleur manière de trouver la réponse a une question c'est de la poser a Mione (en plus ça permet de lui placer un petit commentaire sur l'abus de lecture ou sur le risque de finir par déclencher une allergie aux bibliothèques : rien de tel pour lui faire plaisir) il faut donc que j'arrête de me poser cette question et que j'attende l'arrivé de Mione pour la lui poser._

_Je viens de me rendre compte a ma plus grande stupéfaction que je n'ai encore cité Mione que deux fois, c'est peut être du au fait que j'ai essayer de faire mon récit dans un ordre chronologique et que ce matin je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à elle… Bon je crois que l'idée de l'ordre chronologique était bonne je vais donc reprendre, j'en était donc au petit déjeun_

_J'en était donc à détailler les participants au petit déjeuner, nous avons donc Ginny, Papa, Maman, le prof Lupin, Mondungus et deux autres sorcier, dont l'un s'est révélé comme faisant parti de la famille de Katie Bell, son frère en fait, et l'autre a un nom qui ne me dis pas grand-chose mais il m'a tout l'air étranger avec un accent de l'est, je n'ai pas vraiment engagé la conversation et d'ailleurs il est vite parti ( à mon grand soulagement…)_

_Le déjeuné s'est donc passé dans le silence et une fois finis Maman nous a emmené moi et Ginny dans nos chambres respectives où dès mon arrivé sur mon lit je tombais enfin dans un sommeil réparateur._

_Je me réveillait pour déjeuner et je mangeait avec ma sœur, avec qui je discutait de Harry, malheureusement nous n'avions pas grand-chose à nous dire n'ayant reçu qu'une lettre assez courte dans laquelle il disait qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiété pour lui, typique de lui ça, enfin bon on se refait pas... Enfin apparemment ma sœur est très inquiète pour lui, je croyais qu'elle sortait avec Dean… (mais bon il parait que je ne suis pas expert en psychologie féminine et il se peut très bien que la raison profonde de ce comportement m'échappe complètement)_

_En fait je crois que mon après-midi ne fut malheureusement pas très intéressant sur le point de vue dramatique, je m'occupait comme je pouvais avec Gin, mais bon même si j'aime bien gagné, ça devient tout de même lassant de gagner tout le temps aux échecs, et apparemment c'est encore plus lassant de perdre aux échecs si j'en juge par la réaction de Gin, qui après deux parti seulement a abandonner…. Peut être n'a-t-elle pas l'esprit de compétition, ou peut être a-t-elle le sens des réalités (réflexion faite je pense que c'est sûrement la deuxième option…)_

_Maintenant que j'y réfléchi je me suis pas mal ennuyer aujourd'hui, enfin a part ce matin. Et cet après-midi après le lâche abandon de ma sœur aux échecs, j'ai entrepris de visiter le manoir, mais quand je l'ai annoncer à mon autorité supérieur, ma mère, la réponse qui me parvint fut que la réhabilitation du manoir ferait de toute façon parti de mes futurs activités de l'été. J'ai donc commencer a repéré d'éventuels nids de doxys et autres curiosités magiques nuisibles, et je dois dire que mon été va être relativement chargé en vu de tout ce que j'ai trouvé, tu parles de vacances…._

_Mais soyons optimiste je ne serais pas seul, en effet Mione arrive demain (je sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit… ah non bah maintenant tu le sais) et sa sagesse nous permettra peut être de travailler dans la joie et la bonne humeur, peut être suis-je un peu trop optimiste…. Mais la présence de Mione devrait au moins animer ces vacances, même si j'espère toujours un peu plus… (ça, ça devient carrément utopique)._

_De toute façon j'ai fait un paris avec Gin, on a pas parier que je serais avec Mione avant la fin de l'été (je tiens a mes galions et j'ai un peu le sens des réalités) mais que j'arriverais à l'empêcher de travaillé jusqu'au moi d'août, c'est vrai que le défi est de taille mais bon j'aurais pas grand-chose d'autre a faire, c'est donc possible (vive l'optimisme à outrance !)_

_Bon je pense que j'ai assez bien résumé ma journée, je crois que je progresse ce n'est plus un recueil de lamentation, même si en vue de l'arrivée prochaine de Mione ça pourrait bien le redevenir, mais n'y pensons pas trop et restons optimistes, donc je vais te laisser et je vais me consacrer a une de mes activités préfér : le sommeil (Je suppose que tu me souhaite de beaux rêves)_

_P.S. : Wahou j'ai tenu ma résolution de ne pas trop parler de Mione, je crois que je suis en progrès !_

_ "Maugrey Fol Œil (pour ceux qui avait pas compris)_

* * *

Bon si sa vous a plu n'oubliez pas de me laissez une petite (ou une grande) review et si sa vous a pas plu n'hésitez pas non plus a me faire une critique (tant qu'a faire constructive) en cliquant sur le bouton en bas a gauche, merci d'avance


End file.
